Heir of the Moon Princess!
by katmar1994
Summary: Rose is late to school one day and ends up running into Yuki, the new girl in town. After accidentally taking her to Regal Academy, Yuki is chosen by Princess Kaguya to be her heir, can Yuki get use to her new life? Find out! I don't own Regal Academy, I only own Yuki.
1. The Chosen Heir!

_Living a fairytale_

_Side by side_

_Together forever_

_Life is cool_

_This is Regal Academy_

_Light your sparkle, make it shine and live the magic_

_You know you're gonna make it_

_Step by step_

_We will grow up together_

_Friends are great_

_This is Regal Academy_

_Find the key, unlock your dreams and live the magic_

_The door is open_

_This is Regal Academy_

**Third Person pov: **It's a beautiful Monday morning in the town of Sunny Bay and it's a peaceful morning or it would be if a certain young girl wasn't late for school.

"Pumpkin Seeds!" Rose cried out, she quickly got dressed, ate breakfast then ran out the door. "See you later!" Rose called back to her parents.

Rose wanted to be early for school due to a very special guest princess that was going to be at Regal Academy but she didn't know who the princess is.

Due to her daydreaming, Rose wasn't looking where she was going 'CRASH!'. "OUCH!" Rose and another voice said in pain, they ended up on the ground.

Rose looked up to the other person and saw that it was a girl her age. "Are you alright?" Rose asked the girl, she looked over to Rose as she rubbed her head.

"I'm fine." The girl replied, Rose noted that the girl looked like Ling-Ling, the girl had long black hair in a braid, alabaster skin with ruby red eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rose." Rose told the girl, she helped her back up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yuki." Yuki said with a smile, Rose was happy to make a new friend.

Rose saw that Yuki was wearing a pink plaid skirt with a white shirt under a black vest. "Are you new in town?" Rose asked Yuki, she had to be new.

"Yes, I was on my way to school but I got a little lost." Yuki responded, the word 'school' made Rose jump. "I'm so late!" Rose shouted in worry.

Rose started to run quickly to the alley so she could got to school on time by using her key to unlock a secret doorway to the fairytale school.

Once Rose made it to the student quad, she saw her friends. "I'm here!" Rose called to them, the five friends looked up but became shocked at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked them, no one knew what to say so Ling-Ling pointed to something behind Rose's back, Rose turned to see Yuki behind her.

"Where are we?" Yuki asked Rose, the six friends looked at each other in shock. "Who is this and what is she doing here?" Astoria asked Rose with a glare.

"This is Yuki." Rose told her friends, she turned to Yuki. "What are you doing here?" Rose asked her, Yuki shyly looked at Rose and her friends.

"When you jumped up to leave, you accidentally took me with you but you hadn't noticed." Yuki explained, Rose paled at Yuki's words and explanation.

"ROSE! You brought her here?!" Astoria whispered yelled, this was bad since outsiders aren't suppose to know about fairytales being real outside of books.

"What should we do?" Travis asked his friends, before anyone could answer Professor Snow White told her students to gather in the class room.

"Pretend your a new student." Hawk told Yuki, she nodded and followed the six friends to their class room and sat behind Rose so she could hide.

Professor Snow White told the students that their guest princess is none other than Princess Kaguya, this made Yuki's eyes widen a little bit.

"Who's Princess Kaguya?" Rose whispered to Joy, her friends were surprised to hear that Rose didn't know anything about this fairytale at all.

"She's the princess from The Tale of Princess Kaguya: The Bamboo-Cutter and The Moon-Child." Yuki answered for Rose's friends with a smile.

Princess Kaguya came into the classroom with poise and grace, it was almost as if she were gliding. "Wow." Yuki whispered in awe, she was amazed.

Everyone was in awe to see the Moon Princess. _"She's even more beautiful than her picture in my story book!" _Yuki thought to herself, she smiled.

Princess Kaguya said something Japanese as she looked at Professor Snow White, sadly Professor Snow White couldn't understand what had been said.

"I apologize but I can't understand you." Professor Snow White replied, Princess Kaguya glanced around the classroom and caught sight of Yuki.

The Moon Princess gestured for Yuki to stand next to her, not wanting to insult the Moon Princess, Yuki quickly joined her in front of everyone.

All the students whispered to each other since they didn't know Yuki while Professor Snow White gave her a stern look, Yuki paled at the look.

Princess Kaguya said something to Yuki. "Kaguya-Hime says that she's happy to be here." Yuki translated, she looked at Professor Snow White.

Professor Snow White's look softened as she had Yuki be the translator for the whole class so they could talk to Princess Kaguya easily.

At the end of class, Rose and Yuki were called to Headmistress Cinderella's office so they could talk about why Yuki is at the school.

"So, you accidentally brought her with you?" Professor Beauty asked Rose, she stayed silent but nodded 'yes', Yuki was worried for Rose.

"It was my fault!" Yuki blurted out, everyone looked at her. "I should've said something sooner." Yuki added on, she'd take the blame.

Princess Kaguya watched their interactions then said something. "Huh?" Coach Beast asked in confusion, Yuki sighed and shook her head.

"She said that it was a good thing that Yuki came today." Yuki translated, everyone wanted an explanation so the translations continued.

Yuki explained that without her being there to translate, it would have insulted the Moon Princess since she can't speak English very well.

Princess Kaguya and Yuki together explained that if the Moon Princess had been insulted, it would've ended very badly for Regal Academy.

The teachers decided to let the matter slip and allowed Yuki to remain at the school since Princess Kaguya would be there all day as well.

All through out the day, Yuki and Princess Kaguya stayed together but when music class came, everyone tried to impress the Moon Princess.

"She's a tough nut to crack." Joy commented, Yuki knew that Princess Kaguya couldn't understand the lyrics to any of the songs being sang.

"Why don't you try?" Ling-Ling asked Yuki, she glanced to Professor Beauty who in turn smiled at her, taking this sign as a go-ahead.

Yuki got on stage and knew the perfect song to sing since only Princess Kaguya would be able to understand the lyrics of the song.

[Play Chise's Lullaby from The Ancient Magus' Bride]

[**Yuki**]

_Hitotsu futatsu doko ni saku_

_Kodomo ga nemuru mado no shita_

_Awai tsuki yo no shiroi hana_

_Mittsu yottsu doko ni saku_

_Mama no kagami no fuchi kazari_

_Aoi chiisa na hana ga saku_

_Kazoe masyou_

_Kazoe masyou_

_Hana wo mistsuke te_

_Kazoe masyou_

_Nanatsu yattsu kazoe tara_

_Kodomo ga nemuru yume no naka_

_Mama ga age mayo hana taba wo_

_Mama ga age mayo hana taba wo_

_(Oyasumi)_

At the end of the song, Princess Kaguya was smiling softly at Yuki and said something made her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"What did she say?" Travis asked in confusion, he and everyone else looked between the two Japanese girls with confused looks on their faces.

Yuki was unable to respond since she was in shock. "Yuki?" Rose asked in concern, Yuki snapped out of her shock and before she could answer, the bell rang.

This meant that Yuki didn't have to answer Travis's question so she was lucky. "It's time for you all to go home." Professor Beauty told the students, they left.

Princess Kaguya tugged on Yuki's sleeve to get her attention and once she had it, the two began to talk in Japanese so no one could understand them.

"Kaygua-Hime want's me to become a student of your school." Yuki told Headmistress Cinderella, before anyone could object Yuki gave them the reason.

"She's chosen you to be her heir?!" Doctor Le Frog asked in shock, with a nod from Yuki, gave them their answer. "But why choose you?" Coach Beast asked.

Yuki explained that the real reason for Princess Kaguya coming to Regal Academy was just so she could find an heir for her kingdom in the near future.

Evidently, it was the other reason that the Moon Princess was happy that Yuki ended up being at Regal Academy the same day she came to find an heir.

So in the end, it was decided that Yuki would become a student at Regal Academy so she could learn everything she'd need to rule the Moon Kingdom.

**First chapter done! I don't own either songs in this chapter. Hime means princess in Japanese in case you didn't know that.**

**The Tale of Princess Kaguya: The Bamboo-Cutter and The Moon-Child is a real fairytale, please review and no flames!**

**I also made up the name of the town that Rose and Travis live in. **


	2. Official First Day!

**Yuki pov: **Today I start going to school at Regal Academy to learn about being a princess.

When I first moved to America, I thought that my life would be normal like in my pervious home back in Japan.

"Sadly, it won't be like that." I muttered to myself, I was waiting for Rose and Travis so that way we could walk together.

Yuki!" Rose called out happily, I looked at her and Travis with a fake smile. "Good morning." I greeted them, they smiled.

We walked to the alley where the secret door that led to the school was at. "Ready?" Travis asked me, I shook my head 'no'.

"I'm nervous." I told him, Rose held my hand. "Don't be, we'll get it right." Rose responded, I gave her a deadpanned look.

Joy had told me that whenever Rose was late to school, she'd end up falling after opening the door and that worried me a lot.

I suddenly felt my magical pet Usagi nuzzle my neck. "I'm alright sweetie." I said with a soft smile, Usagi was happy with me.

When I got my magical pet, I saw that she was white bunny so I named her Usagi which means rabbit in Japanese, I love my bunny.

After Travis opened the door, I followed him and Rose but we ended up free-falling. "I knew this was a bad idea!" I screamed in fear.

Thankfully the campus dragon caught and set us down gently in the student quad. "Bad Luck Beast! Sorry." Travis apologized to me.

I waved it off and told him that we just needed to be careful next time. "Thank you for saving us." I said to the dragon, he smiled.

"Don't mention it." The Dragon replied, after he took off, I followed Rose and Travis over to their friends since were a team now.

"You okay?" Astoria asked me, I gave her a weak smile and she understood what had happened so she patted my shoulder.

Soon it was time for Magister Rapunzel's class and it was interesting since we'd be learning the history of the moon kingdom.

I learned that Kaguya's story was accurate but instead of being punished for a crime, she'd been away from home during celestial war.

Afterward, it was time for us to head to the ballroom so we could begin Headmistress Cinderella's dance class which sounded lame.

I thought we'd learn the waltz but not today. "You'll be learning a traditional moon dance." Headmistress Cinderella told us, I smiled.

Ling-Ling and I were told to show the class how the dance was done since we had learned the dance when were younger apparently.

"This is fun is it not?" Ling-Ling asked with a smile, I smiled back at her." It sure is." I replied to her, we finished the dance.

Before anyone else could try the dance, the doors slammed opened and Kaguya-Hime rushed into the room with a look of fright.

Kaguya looked around the room before her eyes landed on me. "Yuki-chan!" Kaguya-Hime shouted with relief as she ran to hug me.

"Hime-chan, what's wrong?" I asked her, she was trembling as she hugged me and started to cry with fear in her eyes, that isn't good.

To everyone else in the room, we were speaking in Japanese but to the two of us, we were speaking to each other just like we would in English.

"I thought something bad had happened!" Kaguya-Hime said with a sob, she must've seen me falling but missed seeing the campus dragon.

So, I did the only thing that I knew would calm her down, so I turned on some music and Kaguya-Hime recognized the type of music playing.

[Play Watashi No Koe from Beautiful Word, Beautiful World]

[**Yuki**]

_Watashi no koe sayaounara_

_Ano yama no saki no_

_Fukaku nemuru mizu umi ni_

_Itteshimatta_

_Hito no kokoro kizutsukeru_

_Kanashi kotoba wa_

_Kuchi ni shitakunai to naki_

_Itteshimatta_

_Ohayou konnichiwa_

_Gokigen wa ikaga_

_Arifureta yaritori ga_

_Ima wa koishii_

_Watashi no koe kieta koto_

_Minna yorokonda_

_Minna watashi no kotoba wo_

_Kiratteru kara_

_Oioi to naki nagara_

_Satte itta koe_

_Noko safeta watashi wa mou_

_Naku koto dekizu! _

By the end of the song, Kaguya-Hime had finally stopped trembling. "It's okay now." I told her softly, she still held on to me as she looked at Headmistress Cinderella.

"I want to stay." Kaguya-Hime told her, I quickly translated. "Then by all means." Headmistress Cinderella replied with a smile, I told Kaguya-Hime she could stay.

Dance class continued on with my favorite princess watching the other students do the moon dance but pretty soon, I was dancing with the moon princess for fun.

All through out the morning, Kaguya-Hime stayed glued to my side since she was worried that another incident might happen and bring harm to me but it won't.

During our breaks from class, I would talk to Kaguya-Hime about her time in the moon kingdom and what I was expected to do once I became the princess.

Kaguya told me that I was expected to just do my best as she would be there to help me rule the kingdom which I was happy to hear that she'd help me.

At the end of the day I was heading to gate that would take me back to earth since I was ready to go home. "Yuki-chan!" Kaguya-Hime called out to me.

I turned to face her. "This weekend, I'd like for you to spend time with me in the moon kingdom." Kaguya-Hime told me, I didn't want to insult her by refusing.

"I'd love to see your kingdom." I replied to her, we smiled at each other then I bowed to her before leaving Regal Academy so I could return home for the day.

Once I got back to my house, I saw that note that had been left by my foster parents. "They've left for couple month's again." I muttered with a sigh of sadness.

But then I realized that I wouldn't have to figure out an excuse to tell them when in reality I was really going to spend time with fav fairytale princess.

"This might actually be fun." I said with smile, soon I went to finish my homework then ordered a pizza to eat while I watched movies until bed time.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	3. Shiki Finds Yuki!

**Third Person pov: **Since today is Friday, Yuki will going to the moon kingdom after class with Princess Kaguya.

Yuki is excited but she's also nervous because on the way to school, she saw a boy that's from her previous school.

"What's so bad about this boy?" Joy asked Yuki, she sighed. "Shiki is so creepy." Yuki replied with a shiver, she was worried.

"It's not like he can get you here." Hawk told Yuki, she still kept an eye out for him since she knew Shiki was around.

Today the students had class with Doctor LeFrog and Yuki hoped that an explosion wouldn't happen in class as it had last time.

During class Yuki tried to focus on the assignment but it was hard because when she looked at the window, Shiki was there.

"Uh-oh." Yuki muttered, just then Rose poured in the wrong ingredient. "NOT THAT ONE!" Astoria shouted, 'BOOM!'.

Everyone filed out of the classroom so they could have it aired out. "Sorry guys." Rose apologized, her friends forgave her.

"Who's that?" Ling-Ling asked the others, they turned to see a boy standing behind them. "Shiki." Yuki responded in fear.

"Hello, Yuki." Shiki said with a purr, Yuki shivered in fear and started to back away. "I don't think so." Shiki said with a smirk.

[Play Shiki's Song: Pitiful Lullaby from Dance With Devils]

[**Shiki**]

_So helpless and pathetic_

_Like a rabbit controlled by Providence_

_Those melancholic eyes reflect a life so pitiful_

_I can take you far away from all that,_

_Keep you nice and safe_

_Go to sleep in my arms and I'll never let you go_

_Don't worry, I won't do anything_

_Only want to sleep nestled against you_

_It won't be pain that you'll be feeling_

_While you close your eyes and without making a sound_

_We'll mix and melt together into one_

_For this is our lullaby_

_Holding tight our lullaby_

_An ecstatic lullaby_

_Look at us, so thrilled, so joyfull_

_Don't you see that I am you and you are clearly me_

_So it's natural that we might feel a sting_

_What a lovely lullaby_

_Such a crazy lullaby_

_Eternal lullaby_

_It's time that we must go_

_Oh, so pink, it's so alluring as a fruit_

_That I gladly drive my love into_

_It'll be over soon_

_With one drink over night!_

At the end of the song, Yuki was in Shiki's arms. "Time to go princess." Skiki told Yuki, she snapped out of her trance and pulled back then 'SLAP!', she hit him.

"Don't ever do that again!" Yuki shouted in anger, she stormed off since she needed to get away from him and everyone else for a little while.

Yuki ended up in a rose maze and felt calm now. "I love roses." Yuki murmured to herself, she then thought of the boys who used to be her friends.

While she missed them, there two in particular that she missed the most, Rem and Roen who she loved dearly but didn't know in what way.

What Yuki didn't know was that soon, she'd be seeing all her old friends again as seeing Shiki was just the first one to appear before her.

[Play Dance With Devils Overture English version]

[**Yuki**]

_I want to believe_

_That he cares enough_

_To not do something to hurt me_

[**Roen**]

_Why won't you believe_

_I'm the only one_

_Who'll always keep your smile safe_

_(Music)_

[**Rem**]

_Do you still believe_

_Deep down in your heart?_

_So kind and sensitive, you are_

_What if that pure heart_

_Should be torn apart?_

_How will you feel about it then?_

When hearing Rem and Roen's voices, Yuki looked around her but didn't see them. "I must've imagined it." Yuki said sadly, she missed her dear friends.

"YUKI-CHAN!" Kaguya-Hime called out, Yuki followed the voice and made her way to the princess. "I'm here." Yuki called back, she smiled at her.

"It's time to go to my kingdom." Kaguya-Hime said with a smile, Yuki followed the moon princess over to the student quad for a special reason.

Kaguya-Hime and Yuki held hands as they started to glow, once the glow was bright enough the two girls took off in a bright blinding light.

When Yuki opened her eyes, she was in awe. "The moon kingdom!" Yuki said in awe, the moon kingdom looked just like Silver Millennium.

Kaguya-Hime smiled at her chosen heir since she was happy that Yuki loved their beloved kingdom as she would be the ruler of it in the future.

Once the two landed, they were greeted by the head of the court. "Welcome back princess." Diana said with a smile, she was a cute little girl.

Diana showed Yuki where her room would be and told her that she should get some rest before dinner time so Yuki told her that she would.

When Yuki was left alone in her room, she started to unpack her things then settled down on her new bed for a nap since she was sleepy today.

After what happened at school, Yuki wondered if this meant that her friends are coming to find her but soon her thoughts left as she slept.

**New chapter done! I don't own the songs in this chapter but I do own Diana, please review but no flames! **


	4. Mage in the Moon Kingdom!

**Diana pov: **Today, Yuki and Kaguya-Hime will be working together while I help out.

This way we can show the rest of the court that Yuki will be a good choice as the future ruler of our kingdom since she was hand chosen.

Last night when Kaguya-Hime first introduced our future ruler, everyone was in an uproar over the fact that she was from earth.

"Is this really a good idea?" Yuki asked me, I was taking her to the thrown room. "We have to change their minds." I replied to her.

Once we got to the thrown room, Kaguya-Hime had Yuki sit next to her so we could begin their royal duties for the morning.

During the morning duties a few guards came into the room and told Kaguya-Hime that five boys had gotten to the palace.

"What do they want?" I asked one of the guards, he claimed that one of the boys is looking for Yuki since he misses her.

"Did this boy say what his name was?" Yuki asked them, one of the guards gave us his description and the name 'Mage'.

I looked at Yuki who paled a little at the name. "Do you know him?" A female guard asked Yuki, she sighed sadly.

"Yes, I know him and I know why he's looking for me." Yuki answered her, we could only guess why he was here.

"Where is this boy named Mage?" Kaguya-Hime asked the guards, they told us that he's almost to the thrown room.

"Not almost, I am here!" Mage said with a smirk, he and Yuki locked eyes. "Why now?" Yuki said with a groan.

I stepped in front of Yuki. "You need to leave Yuki-Hime alone." I said with a glare, Mage frowned at my words.

"I can be near my girl if I want." Mage retorted, Yuki's eye twitched. "What do you mean your girl?" Yuki asked him.

Mage smirked then grabbed Yuki and jumped out the window while holding her. "Stop him!" Kaguya-Hime ordered the guards.

As the guards left the room a screen appeared in front of us so we could see Mage and Yuki together in the city outside the palace.

[Play Mage's Song: Vanquish from Dance With Devils]

[**Mage**]

_Number one, I'm living high and done_

_If you diss me, you die_

_You know that's loner style_

_Anyone that's gonna try to front_

_I'm gonna bust them in the face_

_(Vanquish)_

_Gonna be self paid, that's the plan, gotta be a man_

_(Vanquish)_

_Hey, yo, bring it on!_

_(Vanquish)_

_I got so much manliness, they all just wanna be with this_

_All your dreams are VIP when you're with me_

_(Vanquish)_

_Why don't you rev this, girl_

_My power burns so hot it's blinding_

_(Vanquish)_

_Call me Mage the Great!_

_(Vanquish)_

_I'm gonna get the grimoire and the girl_

_'Cause that's the way I play it_

_Don't put up a fight, you know you're going to be mine_

_Tell a lie! For a devil like me it's a piece of cake_

_Soldier time! Frontal attack, yeah it's okay!_

_Screw those guys! Rem Urie, Shiki, they're all creeps!_

_I'm gonna take you away from all of this_

_A desire like a raging fire_

_That goes on and on forever_

_Gonna be reckless, rebellious_

_Gonna break their stupid rules_

_(Yeah, I'm gonna break 'em!)_

_Wanna find the path_

_One that's going to last_

_Chasing down the now that never ends_

_Fists up in the air, I'll go toe to toe_

_Ready to rumble, come on, let's go_

_Nobody's ever gonna stomp me out_

_Got a drive that's ignited me!_

At the end of the song, Mage came back with Yuki. "That was fun!" Yuki exclaimed happily, she was laughing so much. "Told you we lose them." Mage replied to her.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked the laughing duo, Mage told me that he wanted to take Yuki out for some fun before she had to start princess training.

"You had us worried." Kaguya-Hime said with a frown, the duo apologized for their actions and promised not to do that it so they were forgiven by us.

"Watch out for the others." Mage told Yuki, she told him that she'd be careful then Mage took off for who knows where just as the guards came back into the room.

After finally finishing the morning duties, I took Yuki back to her room so she could relax before lunch time since she'd be eating with the rest of the court again.

As I headed to my room, I thought about the boys that were looking for Yuki since she seems to know them but this could become a problem for out kingdom.

Yuki needed to focus on her studies not on some silly boys who want to distract her with crazy antics but she seems a lot happier with them around her.

Not to mention that these boys seemed much different then most boys from earth, they were almost in-human, I'll have to ask Yuki later on for answers.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	5. Urie The Charmer!

**Rose Pov: **Today, Yuki is telling me and the others about her trip to the moon kingdom.

Yuki told us that besides Diana, the other members of Princess Kaguya's court objected to having her as their future ruler.

"That's kind of mean isn't it?" I asked Yuki, I knew she'd be an amazing princess. "They just need to adjust." Yuki replied to me.

"I still can't believe that Mage guy sneaked into the palace." Hawk chimed in, Yuki smiled at the memory of that day.

When Yuki told us that another friend of hers kidnapped her from the thrown room, all of us became worried about her.

"He wanted me to have some fun." Yuki said with a smile, that had dumbfounded all of us for a number of reasons.

"I've been meaning to ask but how come princess Kaguya's grandchild isn't taking over the kingdom?" I asked everyone.

My friends looked at me like I was crazy. "She doesn't have a grandkid." Astoria told me, I was beyond surprised by that.

"You really don't know the story do you?" Yuki asked me, when I shook my head 'no' she got out a story book from her bag.

Yuki then told me the story of 'Moon Princess Kaguya' as she read the story, I finally understood why Yuki was chosen to rule.

"Guys, I hate to interrupt story time but we'd better get to dance class." Travis spoke up, we all ran to Granny's class fast.

"Children slow down!" Granny chided, we made to class. "Sorry Headmistress Cinderella." We all apologized to her.

Soon, we were all getting excited for the upcoming ball that will be held tomorrow night and we couldn't wait to go.

"A ball?" Yuki whispered worriedly, I looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked her, she looked ready to pass out.

Before I could get an answer, the doors were pushed open. "A ball? What fun." A tempting voice rang out, we turned around.

A boy was standing behind Yuki. "Urie!" Yuki said happily, this be another friend of hers from her old school in Japan.

"Ready for a dance?" Urie asked Yuki with a smirk, she blushed beet red. "Yes." Yuki replied shyly, I think she likes him.

[Play Urie's Song: Temptation Amor from Dance With Devils]

[**Urie**]

_I welcome you to paradise_

_It's my own Eden of Amor_

_Amor's my favorite word for love_

_Isn't it wonderful_

_(It's true)_

_Don't worry if you feel a chill_

_I'll warm you in my arms, my dear_

_So don't you fret_

_No, don't be troubled_

_Feel free to flap your wings_

_My butterfly_

_Take a look at the sky above, the moon and stars_

_Their twinkling blessing from afar_

_Our night together will be oh, so sweet_

_We'll be free from any bond_

_Let us dance, let us dance_

_To the beat and take my hand_

_Taste the forbidden nectar of our own sinful play_

_We will whirl, and we will twirl_

_Faster than ever before_

_Spinning higher 'till mind and body have merged into one_

_Forlorn as you can be of your Amor_

_The more Amor lures us_

_I can't help but love you_

_With drama is how I will kiss you!_

At the end of song, Urie had dipped Yuki and all of the girls in class swooned over the two. "You still got it." Yuki said with a smile, Urie smirked at her again.

"I never lost it." Urie responded to her, he kissed the back of Yuki's hand which made her blush. "Flirt." Yuki replied with a smirk, they shared a laugh.

Urie gave a look of mock hurt but that only made Yuki laugh harder. "It's nice to seem having fun." Joy said with a smile, I had to agree with her on that.

"Young man! I'm going have to ask you to leave." Granny said in a stern voice, Yuki and Urie stopped smiling. "I understand." Urie replied to her sadly.

Yuki bit her lip then smiled and hugged Urie. "Next time, we'll dance together again." Yuki told him, she smiled gently as she shooed Urie off for the day.

Urie smiled then vanished. "Now then, let's get back to class." Granny told us, we all went back to listening to Granny's speech for the ball tomorrow night.

But, I was lost in thought between thinking of Princess Kaguya's story and how Yuki might be in love with one of her old friends, I was worried for Yuki.

Kaguya never got married since the men in her story only liked her because of her beauty so I was worried because it might be the same for Yuki and those boys.

However, Yuki told me that her guy friends took the time to get to know her before showing any interest in her so they could try and find a connection.

On the other hand, what if the boys only want to be with Yuki because they know that she's going to be the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom after graduation.

"That's not the case." Yuki whispered to me, I looked at in shock. "How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked her, she smiled as she looked me in the eyes.

"Diana told me of her concerns which involved my friends so I told her that they truly care about me." Yuki responded happily, I knew it was the truth then.

"So, they only want what's best for you?" I asked her softly, Yuki smiled and nodded 'yes' to me so I was relieved to hear that was the right answer from her.

Soon, it was time to head home since Granny's class is our last one. "See you tomorrow guys!" I called to Hawk, Joy and Astoria, they waved back to me.

Travis, Yuki and I went back to Earth then went our separate was to go home. "I can't wait for tomorrow night." I said with a smile, it's going to be fun.

Once I got home, I did my homework then helped set the table for supper and told my parents about what had happened at school today in dance class.

After dinner, I went back to my room and got into my pj's then went to bed early for once since I wanted to be ready for the ball tomorrow evening.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter please review and no flames! **


	6. Roen At The Ball!

**Astoria Pov: **Tonight is the Yuki's first ball and she's going to have fun or our grade is doomed.

Yuki, Rose, Joy, Ling-Ling and I met up at my family's castle so we can get ready for the ball and ace the class for real.

"Granny said this isn't for a grade." Rose told me, I was surprised to hear that. "It isn't?" I asked in disbelief, Rose sighed.

"This ball is just for fun." Joy said with a smile, if it's not for a grade then I can relax. "I really don't want to go." Yuki admitted.

We all looked at her in concern. "I just want to be able to dance freely not in a certain style of dance." Yuki said sadly, I got an idea.

"Who says you can't?" I asked her, Yuki and the others looked at me. "What do you mean?" Ling-Ling asked me in confusion.

I then explained that one of Yuki's old friends could show up at the ball and have her dance with him in a way that they both love.

"That might actually happen tonight." Yuki replied with a smile, we all laughed since it will end happening at the ball tonight.

After we calmed down, we started to get ready for the ball by putting on our ball gowns and our tiara's to show that we are princess.

"Time to go!" I told the girls, soon we were at the school and found the boys by the punch table. "Hey girls." Travis called out to us.

"Hey boys." Yuki called back, once we got settled, Headmistress Cinderella made a mini speech then had the ball commence.

A lot of girls wanted to dance with Hawk which was no surprise but he asked Rose to dance while Travis and Ling-Ling danced.

Joy was dancing with a boy from our class while I stood next to Yuki who was looking around the ballroom for some reason.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her, Yuki sighed. "I'm trying to find one of the boys since they could be around." Yuki answered.

Just then the lights went out and everyone was worried until a spotlight turned on and boy with blue hair was in the middle of it.

"Roen?" Yuki asked softly, Roen looked at her with a smile. "It's been a long time, hasn't Yuki?" Roen asked her gently, Yuki blushed.

[Play Roen's Song: I am a Faithful Dog from Dance With Devils]

[**Roen**]

_The forbidden grimoire_

_It's the one and only truth_

_(Organ Music)_

_Humble servant giving all I am_

_In his name, I give everything I am_

_I long to obey my masters will_

_All of his desires I swear to fulfill_

_If my canine body should set aflame_

_And burn to ashes of black_

_A privilege it would be_

_Reveling in my destruction_

_Filling me with ecstasy_

_Come, now_

_Let's open up the door, let's do it together_

_The door that leads us to Lord Maksis_

_On the other side is a world just waiting for you_

_In your hand you hold the key_

_Do you miss those days of innocence?_

_Are you longing to return?_

_To put all your trust in Cerberus_

_And devote yourself to me!_

At the end of the song, I noted that Yuki was blushing but also smiling shyly at Roen. "I've missed you." Yuki said as she hugged him, Roen hugged her back.

"I've missed you as well." Roen said with a smile, just then the teachers started to scold Roen and that upset him since he started to glow a dark blue color.

Yuki must've notice because of the panicked look on her face so she ran to the piano and started to play a song that caught everyone's attention at the sound.

[Play Miraculous Ladybug's Theme song full version]

[**Yuki**]

_I live a life that's full of fun_

_It keeps me sharp and on the run_

_When evil comes, I find a way_

_To use my force and save the day_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_Life's got me spinning 'round_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_My feet are off the ground_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_And when the sun goes down,_

_You better hang around..._

_It's Ladybug, jumping above_

_Her power is on when things go wrong_

_It's Ladybug, the lucky charm_

_Her magic is on, always so strong_

[**Roen**]

_The look at me and think I'm cool_

_I'm Chat Noir and at night I rule_

_My ring is charged, with energy_

_My claws are out just watch and see_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_Oh no, you'll never know_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_My force will only grow_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_And when the moon is out,_

_You better hang around..._

_It's Ladybug, jumping above_

_Her power is on when things go wrong_

_It's Ladybug, the lucky charm_

_Her magic is on, always so strong_

[**Yuki**]

_Another day, I'm back at school_

_I think about him, he's so cool_

_He looks at me, I look away_

_But does he see my anyway?_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_He's got me spinning 'round_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_My feet are off the ground_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_And when the sun goes down,_

_That's when I become..._

_Miraculous, simply the best,_

_Up to test when things go wrong._

_Miraculous, the luckiest_

_The power of love always so strong_

[**Roen**]

_I am a cat, just chilling out_

_But in the night she's all I think about_

_I feel so strong when she's around_

_She picks me up when I am down_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_Oh no, you'll never know_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_My love will only grow_

_(Ah Ah Oh)_

_And when I see her smile_

_That's when she becomes..._

[**Both**]

_Miraculous, simply the best,_

_Up to the test when things go wrong._

_Miraculous, the luckiest_

_The power of love always so strong!_

By the end of the song, Roen had calmed down once more. "Please don't hurt them." Yuki pleaded with him, Roen looked into her eyes. "I won't." Roen told Yuki with a sigh.

So...on that note, the ball was back in full swing as Roen and Yuki danced together since he was only calm when Yuki was with him and so we wouldn't have an incident.

"Yuki is one amazing girl." I said to my friends, the agreed with me. "I wonder who we'll meet next." Hawk commented, all of us we suddenly nervous about that.

What we didn't know is that when the last of Yuki's old friends shows up, she'll have make a choice that will effect her future as the next ruler of the moon kingdom.

**New chapter done! I don't own the songs in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	7. Rem The Protector!

**Ling-Ling Pov: **Today, we have art class with Professor Beauty and she's having us paint.

If we wanted, we could pair up to work on an art project so Yuki and I teamed up which is a good thing we did.

We were panting the moon kingdom and the golden kingdom from Sailor Moon, Yuki's and now mine favorite show.

"I still think you'd make a much better Sailor Mars." Yuki told me, I smiled at her since that's a really nice thought.

"You could be Sailor Moon's sister." I replied to Yuki, she smiled and said that she'd help Usagi be a great sailor guardian.

I glanced at Professor Beauty who was smiling at us and that's when I remembered that she had been concerned for Yuki.

Yuki was pretty shy when she first started coming Regal Academy and it worried some of the more involved teachers.

But once my friends and I helped Yuki feel more comfortable at school, the teachers started to relax but stilled cared for her.

Everyone was having fun painting, just then, some creepy looking boys came into the room and looked right at Yuki and I.

"Looks like we found her." One boy said with a smirk, Yuki and I were surrounded by the boys so we took fighting stances.

"Which girl is it?" A red head boy asked, the others looked between us and decided that Yuki was one they were after all.

Yuki and I got ready to fight. "Get away from Yuki!" A chilling voice rang out, a blond haired and blue eyed boy got in front of us.

"Who is that?" I asked Yuki, she was smirking. "That's Rem and these guys are in trouble now." Yuki responded to me, I was confused.

I looked over at Rem and shivered at the cold look he was giving those guys, Rem then made the room turn dark blue and blue flames appeared.

[Play Rem's Song: My name is Rem Arlond from Dance With Devils]

[**Rem**]

_All of you vulgar fellows, hear me and be gone_

_I must warn you not walk the path that I tread_

_My heart of ice ensures there is no mercy to be shown_

_Your time is up_

_You're nothing but a pitiful marionette_

_Go on dance for me in the palm of my hand_

_Dance 'til the hour of your doom_

_I have laid claim_

_To this enchanting girl_

_She will be mine completely_

_Keep your filthy hands off of her_

_Hold! I'm the one and only Rem Arlond_

_Even the darkness bows before the prince of despair_

_Now, this is where this silly game comes to an end_

_For I have declared a checkmate_

_It's finally here_

_The end of_

_The dark side game!_

All of us were speechless as the creepy boys turned to dust. "Just as I thought." Rem spoke up, he startled the rest of us but Yuki was not effected by all this.

"Nice job." Yuki said with a smile, Rem turned to her and smiled back. "Not cool!" Mage's voice rang out, he, Shiki, Roen and Urie showed in black mist.

"It isn't fair that you got to her first." Shiki said with a pout, Roen went to stand of Yuki's right. "You can't have her all to yourself." Roen said to Rem.

"She's our flower you know." Urie added in, Rem frowned at the other boys. "You forget that I am the protector." Rem responded coolly, Yuki sighed.

Everyone watched as the boys started to argue over who really gets to protect Yuki from those who would want to harm her even though she can fight.

"Does this happen often?" Rose asked Yuki, she glanced at her friends then looked at us. "Sadly, it does." Yuki said as she face-palmed, I get why she did that.

"So...how do we get them to stop?" I asked Yuki, she sighed and decided to use the one song that would get the boy's to hopefully stop fighting in the class room.

[Play Konoyo no Uta English version from Black Cat]

[**Yuki**]

_Sing a song unto the world_

_Rising high the clouds unfurl,_

_Gazing at the twilight's sky,_

_Broken by a newborn's cry,_

_Changes from the smallest things_

_Gazing at an angel's wings_

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain_

_My life's not in vain_

_Light and bouncy in the wind_

_Sing a song unto the world_

_Rising high, the clouds unfurl_

_Fan the flames into the past_

_Here now, our lives will last_

_We'll never know the times of pain_

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain_

_My life won't be plain_

_Light and bouncy in the rain_

_Sing a song unto the world_

_Fall down, fall down, falls the rain_

_My life won't be plain._

The song got the boys to stop fighting as they looked at their friend. "You guys done now?" Yuki asked them, the boys blushed at the smile she gave them.

"Sorry." The five boys said to each other, Yuki smiled as she hugged her friends gently. "I've missed you guys so much." Yuki said with tears in her eyes.

The boys hugged Yuki back told her how much they had missed her, soon everyone went back to painting while the boys chatted with Yuki about something.

"You'll have to make the choice very soon." Shiki told Yuki, I thought that she was afraid of him but it turns out that had all been an act for some reason.

"I know and I trust that whatever I choose, you'll support me." Yuki replied to him, the boys had sad looks on their faces but they nodded 'yes' in response.

I, then realized that they must be talking about Yuki becoming the future ruler of the moon kingdom and were upset that she'll have to leave earth for the moon.

Pretty soon, the whole school day had gone by and all the girls were looking at Yuki's friends with looks of love but the boys didn't seem to notice the other girls.

I could tell that the five boys only had eyes for Yuki since they had known her since they were little and each has gained a crush on Yuki which is very cute.

Yuki and her friends went back to earth while I headed to my family's castle all while thinking about what Yuki will choose to do when the time comes for her to decide.

I knew that deep down, Yuki will make the right choice when it's time for to become the new ruler of the moon kingdom in Kaguya-Hime's place, I hope so at least.

**New chapter done! I only have two more chapters to go, also I don't own all five boys in this story, please review and no flames!**

**I also don't own either songs in this chapter! **


	8. Yuki's Destiny!

**Yuki Pov: **Today is the day that I make my choice and whatever I decide will effect my whole future.

I was waiting in the auditorium with my friends and Kaguya-Hime since I had to let everyone know what I decided to do.

"You need to relax." Roen told me, I was pacing since I was nervous. "I don't know if I can." I replied nervously, I couldn't stop.

Just then, Kaguya-Hime hugged me which made me stop pacing. "Try to calm down." Kaguya-Hime said softly, I relaxed instantly.

Anytime I was anxious about something involving my future as the heir of the moon kingdom, my fav princess was there to help me.

This is one of the reasons why I loved her like a mother since Kaguya-Hime was always acting just like a mother to me and I was happy.

"It's time to start." Mage told us, we all saw the other students come into the auditorium while chatting amongst themselves about today.

Since news about me being chosen to become the next ruler of the moon kingdom spread, this whole thing would be broadcasted live.

So everyone who lives in the fairytale world or knows about this will finally get to hear my answer on what I've decided to do with my future.

As Headmistress Cinderella talked to the students about my choice, I looked at Roen and Rem. "We're ready." Rem told me, we moved a little.

Once our Headmistress left the stage, music started to fill the auditorium which confused everyone in the room since they didn't except this.

[Play Dance With Destines English version from Dance With Devils]

[**Rem, Yuki, Roen**]

_Dance with destinies_

_High up in the sky, enclosed by millions of stars_

_How our paths ever crossed, miraculous, we're all here_

_Now I need to tell the truth, what I feel inside my heart_

_I love you forever and ever_

[**Roen singing/speaking**]

_I can see she's found her wings_

_And it's time for her to fly_

_I'll always be there to protect her_

_Now I know I can do so from afar_

_I'll keep her safe, I swear, that's how I'll show my love_

[**Rem and Yuki**]

_Dance in a sweet dream_

_You and I together, we'll go hand in hand_

_To the place that we've seen only in our wildest dreams_

_Listening only to the sound of our own eternal vows_

_I love you forever and ever_

[**Rem speaking/singing**]

_I promise you, I will make you happy._

_You must make a choice, how your life will now unfold_

_Two dissimilar worlds, two dissimilar paths_

_Devil world or human world?_

[**Yuki singing/speaking**]

_Devil world or human world?_

_Two dissimilar worlds, two dissimilar paths_

_(Piano music)_

_Dance with destinies_

_I don't wanna to part from him, the one I truly love_

_Here where we move as one_

_Together, in his world_

_Then there're those so dear to me, I can't stand to lose them all_

_It's there we live together in my world_

_My world? His world?_

_This is my choice, I must decide_

_For this is my destiny_

_I will choose the path that will lead to a treasure immeasurable_

_My true self!_

_I've made my choice, I decided to stay human._

Roen, Shiki, Mage and Uire had bide their farewells to me and promised that we would meet again one day which made me smile, then I turned to Rem with a sad smile.

_Dance with my devil_

_You're my only true love_

_My dear, dear, dear devil_

_You and I must part for now, we'll walk our own paths_

_We will surely meet again in a future far away_

_I'll love you forever and ever!_

Rem and I sealed our love for each other with a kiss before he vanished as well. "Goodbye, my dearest devil." I whispered sadly, I couldn't hold back the tears so I let them out.

Kaguya-Hime stood at my side and hugged me again while whispering words of comfort but it did little to help calm me down as I knew that I would miss seeing the boys everyday.

Everyone was crying with me not only because they realized that I decided to become the next ruler of the moon kingdom but also because I was giving up my normal life.

Not to mention that I was giving up the one chance I had to be with the boy I truly love and hanging out with the ones that I had thought of as my older brothers as well.

Rose, Travis, Joy, Astoria, Hawk and Ling-Ling ran up to me and joined in the hug so they help comfort me even though they knew that I needed more time to calm down.

I knew that I had to be strong but right now, I felt like it was alright for me to cry into the arms of my new friends since they kept telling me that it's alright for me to cry.

Soon, I was able to calm down but I was exhausted from crying so much that I started to fall asleep but that's okay because I needed to well rested for tomorrow night.

Tomorrow night is graduation day, and that meant that I would leave earth and go to the moon kingdom to start my training to become queen of my new kingdom.

So, I fell fast asleep in the arms of my friends and favorite fairytale princess but before I closed my eyes, I saw their soft smiling faces looking at me so I smiled back.

**New chapter done! Only one left, I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	9. Together Forever!

**Kaguya Pov: **It has been two years since Yuki came to live in the moon kingdom and finished her training.

However, I've noticed that my heir has been feeling very upset since she had to part with her friends and her true love.

Yuki tries to hide her sadness but I can tell that while she doesn't regret her choice, she misses everyone very much.

So I decided that since today is Yuki's birthday, I will hold a huge celebration and invite all her friends from earth.

Keeping Yuki distracted was difficult but thankfully Diana knew how to keep our princess very busy and away from the palace.

"So when do we get to see Yuki?" Ling-Ling asked me, Yuki had helped me improve my English. "Soon." I replied to her, she smiled.

"We'd better or else Rem is going to go find her." Mage said with a smirk, I looked at the boy in question and noticed his fidgeting.

Everyone laughed while Rem pouted but this made us laugh harder. "It is time for the celebration to begin." I said to the guests.

Just then, the doors behind me opened to reveal Yuki in the most beautiful ball gown that has ever been made for her to wear.

Yuki stood beside me as I gave a speech to praise my heir for all the hard work she has done for our kingdom while she has been here.

Soon all the guests were having fun and I nudged Yuki in the directions of her friends from Regal Academy so they could catch up.

After making sure that Yuki wasn't looking, I made my way over to Rem and the boys. "Ready?" I asked with a smile, they smirked.

"Ready." All five boys replied to me, I turned and got everyone's attention. "What's going on?" Yuki asked me in confusion, I smiled at her.

"Today, we have five special visitor's to our beloved kingdom and they have been waiting to see our princess once more." I told everyone.

Yuki's eyes widen at what I said then turned to the stage only to see her friends. "Everyone!" Yuki said happily, tears of joy gathered in her eyes.

The six friends have been reunited and all of us were happy for them. "We'll together forever." The boys responded happily, Yuki cheered for that.

[Play Together Forever from Pokémon]

[**All Five Boys**]

_You've been such a good friend_

_I've known you since I don't know when_

_We've got a lot of friends,_

_But they come and go_

_Even though we've never said it,_

_There's something that the two of us both know_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_Always gone that extra mile_

_Depended on you all the while_

_Even in the good and bad times_

_You will see_

_From now until our journey's end_

_You know you can always count on me_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_No matter where our destiny leads_

_I'll be there for you, always come through_

_And that you can believe_

[**Mage speaking**]

_"C'mon you guys, I've gotta get another badge!"_

[**Yuki speaking**]

_"You better figure out how to repay me for my broken bike, Mage Ketchum!"_

[**Rem, Roen, Urie speaking**]

_"Oh no, not this again."_

[**Shiki speaking**]

_"Pikachu."_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together and forever more_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together, and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That's how long we'll stay_

_Together, forever no matter how long_

_From now, until the end of time_

_We'll be together and you can be sure!_

At the end of the song Yuki and her friends hugged once again before she and Rem shared a kiss. "I've two years for another kiss." Yuki told Rem with a smile, he smiled back.

"So have I." Rem responded to her, they shared another kiss as the fireworks started to go off. "What a perfect birthday for our princess." Diana said with a smile on her face.

"I couldn't agree more." I said with a sweet smile, we all watched the fireworks together and had a wonderful time. "Even the rest of the court is happy." Diana told me.

All of us we're finally happy that Yuki had been reunited with her friends and her one true love. "Now this is a fairytale ending." Rose told her friends happily, I giggled.

Everyone knew that the future was looking bright for our princess and our kingdom since Yuki and Rem will rule side-by-side as queen and king after they're married.

The moon kingdom has changed for the better and it's all thanks to Yuki, since she has so many wonderful ideas, this made me smile at my young heir once more.

**Final chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and I switched out Ash's name for Mages, thank you to all who read my story.**

**Please review and no flames! **


End file.
